Fly Away
by Fangirl1
Summary: The contiuation of my lame "Even Your Own Heart" It's getting more halfdecent......


**_This world is oh-so-bright and the skies are so big and blue!_****__**

**_Even if it's raining about, the birds still manage to sing to me_****__**

**_And if I give up, I won't hear them again_**

**_It's such a shame that someone isn't as peaceful as me,_****__**

**_In heart, and mind, and soul._****__**

**_It's such a big world!_****__**

**_And we're all so young!_****__**

**_It's a miracle, we shouldn't just weep! 

* * *

_** "Hold still, Krillin!!!" 

Goku's young voice jolted Krillin from his thoughts. _How did I get into this one, again?_ Krillin asked himself as he sat there to let Goku put flowers in his hai--ah, behind his ears. 

"Goku?" Krillin asked. "Did you ever think that you might be a little immature?" 

Goku stopped decorating Krillin's head for a second, then continue with a daisy, without an answer. "How old are you again?" the monk asked. 

"Um, thirteen...." 

"Then you should grow up and stop acting so babyish. Flowers, for instance, and your odd obsession with talking to animals." 

"I like animals." Goku said indignantly. 

Krillin rolled his eyes and silently thought to himself why he bothered. 

"They like you too." Goku continued. Seeing Krillin's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I like talking to them. They don't answer back but they understand well enough. And I can tell their emotions and a simple yes or no or something." 

Krillin coughed quietly and worried about his companion's sanity while Goku continued his happy little practice of floral arangement, chattering away. Krillin didn't really listen until Goku poked him in the back--hard. 

"Ow!" squealed Krillin. Goku giggled merrily at the noise his friend made, and did it again. 

"OW! Stop doing that!" the bald one scolded. Goku giggled again. 

Krillin glared a second at Goku. "You know, I can talk to animals too." 

"You can?" gasped Goku. 

"Yeah. But whether or not they respond is a different issue." 

Goku sat there a few seconds in confusion. And then, not knowing what else to do, he threw his arms around Krillin. 

"ACK!! Getoff..." 

"Nope!" grinned Goku. "You'll have to pry me off!" 

"Th-that's unwanted physical contact! Gitoff!" 

"Make me!" 

"Oh, I'll make you!" snapped Krillin, and started kicking at him. He got no response other then "WHEEE!! Faster, faster!" 

He jumped around kicking his legs and feeling quite the fool. Goku held on tight as ever and never stopped giggling through the entire two hours Krillin was leaping about like a drunken ballerina. Finally, the little monk couldn't take it any longer and he just sortof fell to one side. 

Goku sat there staring at him for a few seconds. It took him about a minute to figure out that he exaughsted his best friend. He decided to let the poor thing get some rest. He put his head down on Krillin's chest and put his thumb in his mouth (Nooo! Not KRILLIN'S thumb, you pervert! HIS OWN THUMB!! He's sucking his thumb, okay!! Now stop laughing!) His little eyelids drooped and he was out like a light in half a minute.   
  


Krillin yawned, taking his hand off the warm little object on him, his "blanket". He was too sleepy to sit up, but too awake to go back to sleep. He dragged his little hand to his eye and rubbed it, trying to get up. He should be worried--he was supposed to be training. But he was too tired to feel anything other then a deep, warm, happy feeling in his stomach. He slowly came to. 

Where was he? The grassy field out on the island. What was he doing there? Goku dragged him there to pick flowers. Where was Goku? As soon as he asked himself that, he noticed his "Blanket" was breathing. 

At any other time, Krillin would have been so shocked that he would have had something of a mental breakdown. But the sight of Goku nestled in grass and daisies, fast asleep, calmed him so much he didn't even gasp. He even felt sort of fond of his friend--he looked like a little baby. Hesistant to wake the monkey-boy up and disturb him, but embarassed to let him keep sleeping on him, he just sat there, Goku's head shifted to his lap, for some time. At least it gave him time to think. 

_He's actually very cute_. He said, grinning down at his companion. He stopped smiling and blushed. _Why did I say that? Am I sick or something? _Krillin touched his forehead lightly. _No tempature...._ He gulped. He was used to... these emotions. Maybe it was the flowers. Yes! One of them had to spit poisonus fumes or something. He wouldn't be thinking like this otherwise. _Impure thoughts, impure thoughts. _He told himself. 

"..K..Krillin?" Goku mumbled sleepily. Krillin looked down and felt his face start to burn. "Y...Yeah?" he asked. "Am I too late to watch the sun go down?" 

Krillin paused, and then shrugged inwardly. _What the heck?___

"Your just in time." 

"Hurray..." Goku lazily sat up and curled up closer to the little monk. Before he could stop himself, Krillin's little arms went around Goku's shoulders. 

They watched the golden sun fade to pink, to purple, to midnight blue. Goku's head sunk onto Krillin's shoulder, and Krillin heard him say softly "Krillin I love you..." 

_This is insane..._ Krillin thought, but his reactions spoke for him. He smiled at Goku and whispered "I do too, Goku... I love you too."   


* * *

**_Let's go,_****__**

**_Run Away!_****__**

**_Fly Away!_****__**

**_The skies, the oceans, the grass_****__**

**_I wish to open my heart_****__**

**_And run through the fields all day!_**

**_Run Away!_****__**

**_Run away,_****__**

**_I want to be an angel_****__**

**_I want to hear the birds_****__**

**_I want to marry_****__**

**_And spend the rest of my life in love and play!_****__**

**_Can't we just Fly Away...?_**


End file.
